


Pansmione love story

by LenaTheWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaTheWitch/pseuds/LenaTheWitch
Summary: Warning: Ron BashingRon cheats on Hermione. And she gets devastead but could this mean that Hermione will be finnaly doing her lifetime dream?I put the charecters in the same time as me (2021) just there is no covid and they are all 20 expect for Ginny and maybe some other charecters. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 16





	1. The night before

It was Sunday morning and a curly hair woman was laying on her bed. Besides looking normal Hermione Granger was extremely uncomfortable. The night before had been a mess. She still couldn't believe that it had actually happened:  
*Flashback*  
Hermione and Ginny Weasley were waiting at a table in a muggle club for their boyfriends to come back with their drinks. After a while Harry Potter came back holding four beers and said:  
“Hey do you know where Ron is? “  
“I thought he went with you to get us drinks.” Hermione said  
“And he did. But after paying Ron said he had to go to the loo. I waited there for a long time but he never came back. I went and check the loo but no one was in there. I'm quite worried.”  
“He probably just got lost or something he'll be back in no time” Ginny said while her boyfriend sat next to her.  
“Yeah you are right Gin its probably nothing to worry about” Hermione said.  
“The club is huge and there are a lot of people in here he just got lost” Hermione thought. Ron wasn't the smartest person so he could easily got lost in the way back. But there wasn't any way she could take the bad thoughts out her head. While Harry and Ginny kept talking Hermione mind couldn't help to think that something bad would had happened to Ron and with that thoughts coming to mind Hermione got up and said:  
“Look guys I’m going to look for Ron I’ll be right back”  
“Okay its time for him to be here already so Harry and I can go looking outside for him and you look can look here” Ginny said.  
“Cool meet you guys outside”  
Hermione look for Ron all around the club but she just couldn't seam to find him any where. The bad thoughts filled her mind again but Hermione quickly pushed them away reminding herself that Ginny and Harry would be outside and they had probably found him. With that thought in mind Hermione rushed herself to the club’s door where she found Ginny looking more angry than she had ever seen her and Harry who looked disgusted and angry. There was no sine of Ron. Hermione speed walked to them and asked trying and failing to sound normal:  
“Whats wrong? What happened? Did you find Ron?  
“Oh we found him alright!” Said Ginny with the most disgusted voice Hermione ever heard her speak in.  
“But what happened?” Hermione asked guessing that Ron had found some way to fuck up by judging Ginny’s tone.  
Hermione was used to Ron messing up with stuff but nothing could have prepared her for what she heard next.  
“Hermione you better sit down for this” Harry said and his and Ginny’s expressions changed from anger and disgust to sadness.  
“Okay...” Hermione said while sitting down in a bench near them. Hermione already know one thing wherever Ron had done it had been something very bad.  
“‘Mione before we say anything we wanted you to know that no matter what we are you best friends and we had nothing to do with this.” Ginny said with a tear running down her face.  
“Okay you are freaking me out. What happened?!” Hermione asked with her heart going faster than it had been in a few years. What could Ron have possibly done that it was making Ginny cry?!  
“So me and Gin came here and started to look for Ron. We passed by this couple snogging and kept looking for Ron. When we were heading back inside Ginny noticed that the man that was snogging that woman had red hair” Hermione felt the tears coming to her eyes already guessing who the red-haired man was.“You got the idea of who it was.”  
Hermione took a while to manage to say any words but she finally was able to say something:  
“Where is he now?” Hermione asked wanting nothing more than confront him about this.  
“Well when I screamed his name he broke apart from that girl and when Harry and I basically ran to him he disapparated and we don’t know who that woman was just that after she saw us and disapparated too” Ginny said with her voice cracking from the anger and sadness.  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream till she lost her voice and cry her eyes out but on top of it all she wanted to have a conversation with Ron, not a friendly of course, but conversation that would allow her to hex him and shout at him, she wouldn't do any harm to him but if she could she would.  
At last Harry said:  
“I think he is probably at your flat you can stay with us if you want.”  
“The flat!” She thought. Ron had already took too many things from her. He wouldn't take her flat too! It was something stupid to think about, but Hermione was still in shock and she wasn't in the mood to start looking for a new place. She also knew that if she demand the flat Ron would have to move somewhere else so he would probably stay at the Burrow and there the Weasleys would give them hell.  
“No.” Hermione said “That is my flat so that motherfucker will have to live somewhere else!”  
With that Hermione disapparated to her flat. She apperated at the balcony of the flat and rushed to the living room ignoring the sound that it came from behind her that it would probably be Harry and Ginny.  
Hermione entered the living room and saw the head of her now ex boyfriend.  
“YOU!!!” She screamed “You disgusting piece of shit! You evil! You traitor! You cheat on me and you even come to MY flat like you dint do something wrong!”  
“Well this is all YOUR fault anyway so why are you even screaming at me!!!” Ron said almost as laud as Hermione.  
“MY FAULT!? Hermione screamed and in the back she could hear the voices of Harry and Ginny screaming “HER FAULT!?” “HOW IN THE LIVING WORLD COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME AND SAY ITS MY FAULT!” She continued.  
“You are SO boring you only talk about books and the SPEW and you never do anything to look hot! Every time we go somewhere you never put any makeup on or dress nicely! And when you do you put too much and you go around getting all this stares from guys like you are miss England or something!  
“HOW DARE YOU!” Ginny screamed, Harry looked like he was about to do something bad to Ron.  
“OH because you are so much better aren’t you! You have no plans for your future! You only do stuff that Harry does! You are a complete copy of Harry minus the good personality and being good at sports! You have no personality! You only do what its best for you and don’t even get me started on your lack of interest in anything else but you! You are stupid and selfish! And I never want to see you again you idiot! Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!” Hermione screamed. All of the things she had said were true and she thought this since she had met him.  
“I didn't want to stay here in the first place!” He said grabbing a bag that Hermione recognize as being the bag he used to bring his stuff when they first moved in.  
Hermione felt the tears coming to her eyes and in the same time that Ron disapparated she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder a hugging her close. It was Ginny. Harry quickly join the tow girls in their group hug.  
“I’m sorry for that jerk. Can´t believe that I‘ m related to that prick!”  
“Its not your fault Ginny, If it wasn't for you and Harry I would never have know the monster that I was dating”  
“Still…” Ginny said.  
“Hey! This gives me an opportunity to change to be a better me!” Hermione said breaking from the hug.  
“But you don’t have to change” Harry said looking tearful. “We love like you are Hermione.  
“I know” Hermione said with a chuckle “But every thing comes for a reason and so does this.”  
“ There is our Hermione! Always finds a way to learn something with every thing”  
They all laugh.  
*End of Flashback*  
By reminding herself of the recent events Hermione felt the tears dropping from her eyes again. Since Harry and Ginny had left the night before Hermione couldn't help herself from crying every five minutes  
even after all Hermione still loved Ron. And she knew that the things she had said were absolute truth and it was always better to have known watt Ron really though of her. To be completely honest Hermione felt a felling that it looked like some kind of relief. Like she had just got off something heavy like some kind of rock. The tears stop running. Could Hermione had been unhappy in their relationship? Obviously Ron was. But Hermione never thought of the possibility that Ron could actually not be the one for her. Thinking about it Hermione always had that felling that she wasn’t destined to live in England and marry Ron. He was always a family guy and wanted to have a lot of kids like his parents did. Hermione never told Ron that she only wanted to have around tow or three children. She never knew how he would react because since that they moved in together Ron had started with this ideas that they were going to have loads of kids and Hermione was going to become some kind of Molly Weaselly. She had nothing against the older witch but Hermione never in her life dreamed of being a housewife and having loads of kids. She wanted to travel and have a fun adventure. She had adventurers already but they weren’t exactly fun. Only if she could consider almost dying and watch your friends dying fun. Hermione wanted to travel and see new countries and meet new people. When she told that to Ron he acted like she was crazy and said that she already got enough adventures.  
“Well now I can do that” Hermione thought to herself. She could actually travel to all the countries she wanted. She had a lot of money. Hermione had receive a crazy amount of money when she helped save the wizarding world and she still had even more money from her job at the SPEW. An organization that she had created and had succeeded enough so that she could start touring around the whole globe to promote it. She could even move to America. Something that she had been wanting since she was a kid. But as Ron so kindly told her. They weren’t going to waste their life in England to follow a stupid childhood dream.  
Hermione sat in her bed. That was watt she was going to do. She finally could. She was actually going to do follow her dream.  
Not felling sad anymore. Hermione got herself out of bed and brushed her not so bushy hair. Hermione had overcome her phase were her hair had gone all bushy and wild and was now curly and only a bit wild. Hermione decide that she was going to do her usual makeup that Ron had said to attract all the guys.  
As it was only eight of a Sunday morning so Hermione had a lot of time to plan her tour around the world to promote SPEW. But Hermione wasn’t just going on this trip to follow her dream or to promote SPEW. Hermione was also going because she needed to get away from The United Kingdom and leave all of the bad memories behind. She was still going talk to Harry and the Weasleys if they still wanted to have anything to do with her after her breakup with Ron. But Hermione needed to get away. The deaths of Fred Tonks Remus and Dobby had hit her harder than she would show. Dobby was the hero that saved her from being killed by Bellatrix Lestrange bedsides being one of her inspirations to build SPEW even with everyone saying that she should quit. Tonks was one of her biggest friends. Hermione told her about her fear of the war and Tonks heard everything that she had told her and helped Hermione during the time that she had to obliviate her parents. Remus was one of her favorite teachers. He made one of the scariest and hardest subjects look so easy. Unlike Snape Remus loved that Hermione was a know it all. And took it as something good to be. Like an other of her favorite teachers McGonagall. And managed to have a normal life even being a werewolf. Hermione knew how it was to fell an outcast for being who you are. She was a witch that grownup as a muggle. She was used to fell left out. That's why she liked her old professor so much. He being a werewolf was used to feel like a danger to others. Fred. Well Fred died right in front of her so Hermione always felt like could have done something to stop his death. Fred was also like a brother to her. It may not seem because Fred and George were always braking the rules but Fred was always there for her. He and George were the only ones who knew about Hermione’s dream besides Ron. And instead of laughing and call her crazy they supported her and encourage her to do it. Even now two years after Fred’s death George still told her to follow her dream and be happy. Fred was one of the people that Hermione miss the most.  
With that thought in mind Hermione was even more determinate to go on her world tour So she sat down at her kitchen table grabbed some parchment and a quill and started thinking what were the countries she wanted to go.  
Around an hour latter Hermione only had three countries on the paper: United States, Bulgaria and France. They were very popular countries in the wizarding world so it would be easy to get other countries to have SPEW if the other three would get along.  
At the same time Hermione heard a pop on her balcony and proceed to open the door thinking it would be Harry and Ginny as they said to come in the morning to make sure that she didn't kill herself. But to her surprise when she open the door she saw a red haired man standing on her balcony. At first Hermione thought to be Ron and anger filled her up but as she opened the door she noticed that the man was missing an ear. And a big grin painted her face as she noticed that the man was actually George.  
“Hey!” Hermione said  
“I see redheads are still welcome at your house!” He joked “He knew” Hermione though  
“Oh yeah… Come on in!” She said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
“With pleasure”  
“So how is Agelina?” Hermione asked  
“Well.” He answered  
There were a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence what it wasn't normal around George who usually was the life of the party.  
Finally Hermione broke the ice.  
“George who told you?”  
“Told me what” He said trying to look confuse  
“That me and Ron broke up”  
“Well Ron went to spend the night at the Burrow. He did´t knew that me and Bill were there so he just said to mum that you had made a fuss and had broken up with him. Me and Bill didn't belied him so we demanded the truth. He wasn’t telling and kept saying that he was telling the truth so we called Ginny and Harry. They told us everything. And that son of a bitch didn’t even tried to deny it. He just said some bullshit to try and justify why he cheated on you but he end it up just making it worse and mum and dad kicked him out. I think he is at some motel or something like that.”  
“Really?” Hermione felt an extremely passion for the Weaslleys  
“Of course Hermione you are like an other Weaslley” George said like he was explaining something as obvious as one plus one is two.  
“Thanks”  
“No need to thank me. By the way mum asked you to come for dinner later this afternoon. Is it cool with you?”  
“Yes of course”  
“Now changing the subject. Any happier thing you would like to tell me” Said George blinking playfully and pointing at the piece of paper Hermione had on top of the written the names of the countries that she was going to travel to.  
“Oh well I’m finally going to do it. I am finally doing my tour all over the world and I’m going to take advantage of that and I’m also going to promote SPEW to the other countries.”  
“Holly Merlin its finally happening!” He said opening his arms at the air. “It was about time!”  
Hermione laugh it was things like this that she loved George. He was always so supportive.  
“Yes I’ m finally doing it!” She said imitating George’s voice.  
“Okay so what countries are you traveling for?” George asked sitting at the kitchen table.  
“I still need about more but these are the ones that I have till now. There is United States, France and Bulgaria.”  
“Very good they are all very popular countries in the wizarding world. But why don´t you Brazil in there too it´s also a very popular country.”  
“Yes! You are right George. Tell me more about this.”  
“Well there is also Japan and India. In Africa there is also Angola and Morocco. And then Australia. And that's all I can remember right now.”  
“Thanks George that helps a lot” Hermione said  
“Well I better be going back to the store I left Teddy in charge”  
“What!?”  
“Kidding one of the staff is watching him”  
“Well that's a relief.”  
With a pop George disapparated to his store and Hermione went and grabbed her book of wizarding geography.  
Around fifteen minutes latter Hermione heard two loud pops coming from her balcony. And this time she was sure that it was Ginny and Harry. Mentally preparing herself to tell her two befriends that she was moving out of the country she helped save Hermione opened the kitchen door and was welcome by two arms slingshot at her. Ginny wasn’t usually this much of a sentimental person but Hermione was pretty sure she knew why the recent change had happened.  
“Hey Gin! Hey Harry!”  
“Hey Hermione! How are you? George said he would have been here a while ago” Harry said.  
“Yes he was but he left around fifteen minutes ago”  
“Shame I thought we could all get breakfast together” Ginny said making her way to the kitchen  
“Yeah but we could go out now” Harry suggested.  
“That would bee nice” Hermione said glad that they weren’t pushing the Ron subject on her.  
“Lets go then” Harry said “Leaky Cauldron or Starbucks?”  
Hermione and Ginny shared a look.  
“Starbucks” They said at the same time. Harry just laugh and said.  
“I knew you guys would pick that!”  
While getting their drinks Ginny wouldn't stop sending worried glares at Hermione. Finally when they sat down when Hermione had to say:  
“Ginny you have been staring at me like I’m going to pass out at any moment. Whats wrong?” Hermione knew what was wrong but she wanted Ginny to say herself.  
“Hermione I’m sorry but in every single one of my breakups you were there for me and helped me out. I just want to be able to return the favor.” Ginny said avoiding Hermione’s glare.  
“I know Ginny. But first it was no favor I did it because that’s what friends do so you don´t have to return no favor. And second I am fine I really am. I figured it out that as I said yesterday every thing comes for a reason. And I found out what the reason is for this.  
“Thanks Hermione” Said Ginny leaning to hug her. They sat there for some time till Harry broke the  
silence.”  
“Not to be rude or anything but what is the reason?”  
“Dammit Harry you ruined the moment!” Said Ginny with a chuckle” But I agree what is re reason?”  
Hermione took a deep breath and said “Well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE POST.... sorry

“Well” Hermione said. There was no point of waiting for a perfect moment to tell them “I’m moving to another country.”   
Ginny’s expression said every thing. But luckily for Hermione. Harry was the one that spoke:  
“But… Why?”  
“I always wanted to travel the world. Meet new people and have fun adventurers. I tried to do that when I was with Ron but he just acted like I was crazy. Now that I am not with him I can finally do this. I was thinking about doing a little tour around the world while promoting SPEW and finishing at NY to see if I can live there.”  
“Okay Hermione if you really want to do this we support you” Harry said “Right Gin?”   
“Yes of course… but how about us?”  
“You have a phone at your house and I always have my cellphone with me so we can talk any time” Hermione answered. “And besides I still have to talk with the other countries to see if they are interested. So nothing is for sure.”  
“Alright but you have to promise to pick up the phone when we call you” Ginny said half serious half joking.  
“Yes of course” Hermione said followed by a laugh remind herself of all the time she had ignored Ginny’s phone calls by mistake.  
For a couple minutes they all laugh. But as they were leaving the coffee house. Harry suddenly stopped walking.  
“Whats wrong love?” Ginny asked.  
“How are you going to tell the other Weasleys?”   
“Oh I really didn’t thought about that. I guess I could tell them today at the dinner party.”  
“Mom's going to be devastated” Ginny said only half joking.  
Hermione didn’t even thought of what the other Weasleys would think. Would they be supporting her decision. Or would they be mad at her for leaving the country. Whatever their opinion was Hermione was determinate to follow her dream. It was too late for someone to change her mind. She was doing this no matter what.  
The rest of the day went calm and very normal for a Sunday. Hermione, Ginny and Harry watch some Netflix at Hermione’s flat and helped her making plans for her tour around the world. At the end of the afternoon when Harry and Ginny went back to their house. Hermione had already sent letters to the other countries and her secretary at SPEW.   
Finally Hermione got up and started to get herself ready for her dinner with the Weasleys. She end up choosing a big sweater. Arianna Grande style. Some shorts and a pair of big boots. She brushed her hair and put some makeup on.   
While waiting for the time to pass Hermione checked her phone for anything important and found a notification from one of her only friends who had a cellphone. Luna. Suddenly Hermione remind herself that Luna had also been traveling all around the world looking for all kind of animals. She probably could give some advice to Hermione.   
“Hey Luna” Hermione said when the Ravenclaw girl answered the call  
“Oh hello Hermione. How are you?”  
“Well. And I have something to tell you.”   
“Okay what is it”   
“I’m going to make a tour around the globe just like you did but this time to promote SPEW”  
“That's amazing maybe we will meet along the way”  
“Yes maybe what are the countries you are going next?”  
“Well there is Mexico and Brazil in couple months”  
“I’m also going to Brazil I will just need to see the date then I will tell you. By the way do you have any tip you would like to share with me”  
“Yes of course. First of all don’t ever in any occasion accept invitations from places you don’t know because it can be a scam and people who try to kidnap you. Second if something looks shady to. You don’t do it. Even if you know the person. If your guts tell you no its because you are not supposed to do it. Third don’t buy anything from the minibars at the muggle hotels its SO expensive” Hermione laugh and so did Luna.  
And for around an hour Hermione and Luna talked about the pros and cons of doing such trips. Luna even said she knew a place that Hermione could stay when she moved to the States.  
At seven o’ clock of the afternoon Hermione said goodbye to Luna and apperated in of the Burrow at the same time Ginny and Harry apperated right next to her.   
The beginning of the dinner was calm and no one mention Ron. Just talked about the usual things and Hermione’s heart swollen at the thought that soon she would not be able to come every Sunday to the Burrow like she and all of the other Weasleys used to do.  
While they were walking towards the living room Harry said:  
“So when are you telling them”  
“Telling what?” Bill asked  
“Oh sorry Hermione”  
“Tell what” Bill asked again now very confused  
“Well… I am moving to another country” Hermione said  
“Why?” Fleur asked in her usual french accent  
“I’m doing a tour around the world to promote SPEW. Besides I always wanted to travel to different countries as soon as I could.” Hermione answered. All of the Weasleys expect Ginny, Harry and George looked at her in a face that looked like they were saying “We could consider that”. Percy was the first one to speak.  
“Well Hermione I’m glad that you are finally going to make your dream come true”  
After that the rest of the Weasley clan all agreed with Percy and the rest of the night flew by with talking and laughing. When Hermione noticed she had just said goodbye at the Weasleys and apperated home. She was now standing on her balcony.   
The way the Weasleys had been so supportive in all of her decisions even after her breakup with Ron. It made her wonder about her own family. Hermione had to delete their memories and made them believe that they were someone else. She had to made them forget her. Even though she had been able to fix their minds again and their life went back to normal. Hermione was never able to forget what she did. It had been her only option. But they were fine now and that's all that matter. Hermione rushed to her bedroom and took her phone out of her nightstand. She would call her mother to tell her about her decisions.  
(I jump till a week after this day. Hermione just finished saying goodbye at her friends and family and is now on the plane to the first country France)  
“Finally” She said to herself while looking out the window. In only a couple of hours she would be in France. It would be her first time leaving the United Kingdom in two years. The last time she had been on a plane she had been incredibly worried. It had been when she had gone fix her parents memories in Australia. But this time Hermione was more relaxed than she could have hoped. She was going to France! She had dreamed to go back to the amazing country since Hermione had first gone there when she was thirteen. Hermione really loved that country. The culture was so different from the one she was used to.   
“Would you like anything?” Hermione heard the flight attended ask. Without Hermione noticing the whole plane had filled up and Hermione was now siting next to two people she didn't know.  
“No thank you” Hermione said to the flight attended. She had learned her lesson with plane food. The last time she had asked the bread tasted like coins and the lettuce smelled funny.   
(OK so now I am going to do a bit of a montage just so we could get to United States faster so where Pansy is and start the real story)  
“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
“France was amazing, there were amazing people there and there was almost no one that didn't agreed with SPEW. The Eiffel Tower is beautiful at night and the food is delicious” Hermione wrote in her traveling journal.   
“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
“Bulgaria is beautiful and it was so nice to see Victor again. The National Palace Of Culture was definitely one of the things I enjoined the most but Lukana had just turned out to be on of my favorite meals.” Hermione wrote.  
“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
“Rabat Zoo was definitely the prettiest I’ve never seen. The culture in Morocco is completely different than the one I am used to but not a bad different a very good one actually. They have a different religion than the one in Europe. And in contrary of many can think the woman that are from the Islam religion are not forced to wear a hijab. They wear it as a symbol of their faith” Hermione wrote  
“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
“I really enjoyed going to Luanda in Angola. The beaches were amazing and the views were breath taking . My favorite part was going Fortaleza de São Miguel there was so many history in there” Hermione wrote.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
“In India there was so many things that I wanted to see but I was only there for a couple of days so it only gave me time to go to the beaches in Goa but I did eat in a lot of traditional Indian restaurants although I did not enjoyed curry as much as I thought I would.” Hermione wrote.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””   
“Japan was one of the countries I was most exited for. The people there are so respectful. I din´t understand a single word they said but every thing else was so good. I also went to Miyajima island one of the best things in this whole trip.” Hermione wrote.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
“I was a bit stressed about coming to Australia again but those fears quickly disappeared as soon as I got to Sydney. I wasn’t there for long so it only gave me time to see Sydney Opera House. But I intend in going back later.” Hermione wrote.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
“Brazil… How can I describe my trip to Brazil? Well me and Luna went trough every store in São Paulo. Every single moment of the two weeks I was there me and Luna were on the beach. And I was only gone for five minutes and I already miss it. And yes I was a bit afraid of being robed so Luna bought me a taser just in case.” Hermione wrote.  
“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
(I hope you liked it and also wanted to say sorry for not putting Pansy on this chapter but is next chapter I promise)


End file.
